The widespread use of methyl tertiary-butyl ether (MTBE), an oxygenated fuel additive designed to reduce air pollution, has resulted in both ground and surface waters being contaminated with MTBE, a potential carcinogen with taste and odor implications. It is estimated that about 30 percent of the U.S. groundwater sources of drinking water are contaminated with MTBE, and this issue has triggered significant public concern. MTBE is not readily removed from water supplies by conventional treatment techniques. Its high solubility in water limits adsorption onto activated carbon, while its low Henry's Law constant limits the efficiency of air stripping processes. MTBE is also relatively resistant to biodegradation. Oxidation techniques, which utilize costly reactants such as ozone or ozone/hydrogen peroxide may produce toxic byproducts e.g., bromates. The aim of this proposal is to develop an effective cartridge-type filter to remove MTBE from water for point-of-use applications in homes, offices etc. This will be accomplished by the development of an inert polymeric sorbing material capable of specifically binding MTBE molecules. Preliminary results have shown that such a sorbent system is capable of efficiently binding MTBE from an aqueous solution. In Phase I, an imprinted polymer with a good binding capacity for MTBE will be developed and in Phase II, a cartridge-type filter will be designed, assembled and tested. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE